Burn
by glamourzXfakebestfriend
Summary: Gabriella the West High Queen. Troy the East High King. Rival school’s but when West High’s Auditorium burns down, the two high school’s must combine. How will this work out?Troypay v.s Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Hey well this idea just popped into my head. Okay I know I know you think I quit a deadly kiss but no fear I haven't I've just been away from my computer that has the next chapter so don't worry it's already written. Aside from that this is just to keep me occupied while I'm away from the other computer… this idea popped into my head watching the music in you on Disney channel. So if you don't like it..fine.

Reviews are appreciated. I love to read 'em as much as you do!

So read I hope you enjoy!

**FULL SUMMARY**: Gabriella the West High Queen. Troy the East High King. Rival school's but when West High's Auditorium burns down, the two high school's must combine to create the Winter musical. Will their hate for each other grow stronger? Will it turn to love? Or will East High's Queen Sharpay make it even more complicated?! GxTxS triangle.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

Chapter 1: Burn.

"West High has the beat! Come and stomp your feet! West high is on the move! Crowd let East High feel your groove! Come on West high's in the house, time to smoke you out! Wooo! Go West High!" Gabriella led the cheer squad in an almost perfect routine.

The Gym was filled with people shouting and screaming. It felt like a movie. That's just because it wasn't any game. It was the first in three in which East High and West high's basketball teams played against each other. Their school's were rivals and everyone knew that. The Game was being played in East High's auditorium and you could tell because there were poster's of Troy Bolton everywhere. It was obvious He was the king and East High was his palace.

"Come on Wildcats!" A blonde cheered from East High's side, "Go Troy!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. If there was anyone she despised more than Troy Bolton it was Sharpay Evans.

"West High is in the house!" Gabriella shouted as their star basketball player shot a three pointer.

"Your man's on fire!" Stacy nudged Gabriella.

"Yeah but he is about to be smoked by my man, sorry to inform you, so pack your bags and leave." Sharpay said sweetly as she and the East High Squad approached the West High's squad.

"Ha! Dream on Evans! Freddy is going to lead West High into victory!" Gabriella retored as she stepped closer to Sharpay.

"Look you ugly dressing, fucked up hair little bitch I'd back off if I were you." Sharpay said in an icy voice.

"Ha! Oh the wicked bitch of the East thinks she's gunna get to me."Gabriella laughed.

She HATED Sharpay Evans with all her guts and she didn't know how long she could hold back.

"No but…"Sharpay then smiled sweetly and waited as the announcer said.

_Troy Bolton scores! Wildcats Win!!!!_

"My man will…"Sharpay laughed and then looked at Gabriella. "Oh don't worry thiers always next game…"She then patted Gabby's back.. "…not.."

"You bitch I can take you!" Gabriella then pulled Sharpay's hair back.

"Ahh!" Sharpay screamed.

"We won!" Troy shouted as she hugged his best friend Chad.

"Yeah man we did thanks to you!" Chad swung Troy around.

"Wildcats!!" Jason yelled as he handed Troy the trophy.

The whole crowd seemed to go in the middle of the gym and there was cheering. Troy couldn't believe he won.

"Hey where's…" Troy began.

"Whore!" He heard a girl's scream.

"Sharpay!" Troy yelled as he ran to see the fight that was going on.

Chad, Jason, and Zeke saw what Troy did and followed him.

Since it was so crazy no one noticed the two girl's fighting.

Troy ran and pulled Sharpay off Gabriella.

"Shar calm down! You already got her!" Troy laughed on how the two girls were angry.

Freddy and a couple of his friends then came and Freddy got Gabriella.

"Uh! Let me kick her ass!" Gabriella shouted as she tried to break free of Freddy's grasp.

"I don't want you killing her babe!" Freddy shouted.

"Ha! If I remember Gabriella was on the floor and my girl was winning." Troy chuckled as he gave Freddy a glare.

"Well well well Troy Bolton it looks like you got the wrong idea." Freddy smiled as he walked closer to Troy.

"Well do you need me to kick your ass in real life too? I think basketball woulda been enough for you." Troy smiled as Chad, Zeke, and Jason began laughing.

"Troy, listen you little Wildcat. Don't you even challenge me. Your little bitch over there better watch her back and her mouth." Freddy said giving Sharpay a look.

"You sore loosing dick!" Sharpay shouted.

"You shut the hell up youextention wearing-"

"Babe shhh I got this!" Freddy said as he tried to calm down Gabriella.

"Enough talk!" Troy exclaimed as he jumped on Freddy punching his face.

Freddy then started punching back soon the boys were wrestling on the floor each throwing blows.

Chad, Jason, and Zeke were holding back anyone who tried to jump in.

"Kick his ass Troy!" Chad yelled.

"Yeah you can do it!" Sharpay cheered.

"Freddy sock him!" Gabriella screamed.

"Okay okay okay break it up!" The referee shouted.

Mr. Bolton then got Troy while the other coach got Freddy.

"Son calm down!" Mr. Bolton said.

Troy just nodded.

"Okay if another fight breaks loose I'm going to have to ban both of you from playing!" The referee said.

"Don't worry we will make sure it won't happen again."Mr. Bolton said.

"Us as well." The coach from West high agreed.

Freddy and Troy then starred at each other as their coaches walked away.

"This isn't over." Freddy warned.

"Not even close." Troy growled.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

RIIIIIIINNNGGG RIIIIIIINNNG

Gabriella hated her ringtone. She tried to hide her head with the pillow hoping that they'd stop calling. Finally annoyed she reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She asked groggy.

"GABBY THE AUDITORIUM BURNED DOWN!" Her friend shouted.

"Wha-What?!" Gabriella was now fully awake.

"I'm not lying turn on the news!"

Gabriella then grabbed her remote and turned on the t.v.

"If you are just tunning in what you see behind me is West High's Auditorium being burnt to the ground. Police got reports of smoke around 5:45am. It's still going…fire fighters are here trying to take out the fire but no luck. Police are still trying to figure out what started the fire. So if you are watching and this is your school you have no school today."

Gabriella then turned off the t.v.

"I bet you it was someone was East High!" Gabriella accused.

"I know right! Uh that Troy Bolton!"

Gabriella then jumped back on her bed. " I hate him.. I hate how he is so annoying so cut-uh cutting our scores!"Gabriella covered her mouth. She couldn't let anyone know that she thought Troy Bolton was cute…well more than cute.

"I don't know what we are going to do! What about the Winter Musical! Where is it going to be at?"

"I know! Gah! I mean besides cheerleading singing and acting are my passions!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Well blame those wildcats!"

Just then Gabriella's mother knocked on her door.

"Yes Mama?" Gabriella asked.

"Honey I just got a call from your school tomorrow there is going to be a meeting at East High's auditorium. You have to be there 9am sharp."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?!"

**EAST HIGH**

"Urgh! Can you believe this?" Sharpay complained as she gave Troy a paper.

He looked at it and sighed. "Yeah I heard."

"There's no way that we can let those West High people come on like that! How could they allow them in here?" Chad stormed in class.

"I don't know I guess we have to make the best of it."Troy said annoyed.

"It might even be worse." Zeke said as he sat down next to Sharpay.

"How could it be worse?" Chad asked.

"I heard they might combine the school's temporarily." Zeke said.

"WHAT?!' The group exclaimed.

"Well yeah our school is twice the size of West High building wise. They are doing it for safety." Zeke dreaded the bad news.

"No there's no way!" Sharpay shouted.

"Shar come on what's the worse than can happen." Troy said trying to calm her down.

"Gabriella is coming then! And so is Freddy! I don't want you to fight again." Sharpay said.

"Well I don't wanna watch you fight to and if I remember you started it." Troy laughed.

"Ha, what can you do." Sharpay shrugged.

Chad and Jason looked at them then smiled.

"Sharpay!" A girl called from outside the classroom.

"Be right back." Sharpay said as she left the classroom to go talk to her friends.

Troy then sat down as Chad and Jason gave him a look.

"What?" He asked.

"You and Sharpay. You guys have been flirting since the first day of high school." Chad said.

"So." Troy said sitting down.

"She likes you." Jason said.

"She does?!" Troy looked shocked as he looked over at Sharpay talking with her friends.

"And apparently you do too." Chad laughed.

"I- we can't." Troy said as he began to eat his lunch.

"Just ask her out already!" Jason urged.

"I like her but I don't wanna ruin the friendship." Troy said nervously.

"Come on what can go wrong if you and Sharpay get together what can come between you two?"Chad asked.

**

* * *

**

"East High and West high will combine until we can be sure it's safe and some damaged are repaired." The principal of East High announced to the auditorium filled with East and West high students.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

**Ill update Monday!**

**Well review**

**I love you!**


	2. chapter II:welcome to east high

h my god thank you sooo much for your many many reviews!!!

I can't believe I got so much! Well okay it's Monday morning 8:06 to be exact.

Alright well this chapter will be interesting….

So read and review thank you I LOVE you all.

troypay fans will be happy in this chapp

but troyella gets a little sumthin too so please dont stop reading next chapter will be yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to East High pt. 1

"No!" Sharpay piped up after the announcement was made. Troy looked at her and gulped. "Sir! They are our rivals! We-They-NO!"

Gabriella was having the same feelings as well. Freddy looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"We have to stop this."

Gabriella nodded. "There's no way in hell I'm sharing the stage or the gym with the blonde bimbo or loser wildcats.."

"Now, now Miss. Evans I know that you are upset by this as many of you are, but this wasn't mine nor Mr. Foley's the West high's principal's idea either it was the school districts. Now things are going to be different and chaotic. I guarantee this. But room's are going to be a little over crowded. Since our school's have the same classes you will be transferred into them, and by you I mean West High…Now, Lunch will be a problem so we are allowing student's to leave campus for lunch as long as they return on time. Two tardies and no more. Now the clubs, sports, ect. We will have to share the field every other day for football.. one day East high will be in the gym and the next the park down the street. Same goes for West. Now basketball, same as well. Cheerleading and the rest can stay in campus no big changes. So, that's about it. So Thursday is the start of something-"

"Horrible!" Sharpay cried. She slammed her head against the locker. Troy then grabbed Sharpay.

" Hey things look bad but just calm down. We can make this work okay.." He tried to calm his crushheee.

"Troy! How can you be so calm about having those..urgh..people in OUR school. They should all just drop out!" Sharpay complained as she began feeling when she hither head.

"Well it's cause we kicked their asses, so they are going to be the one's looking stupid." Troy smiled as he got Sharpay's hand.

Sharpay blushed.

"Listen Shar, how about to cheer you up I take you to the movies." Troy said quietly.

Sharpay's mouth opened for a second, "Um…as friends?"

Troy chuckled, "Well uh actually as in-"

"A date?" Sharpay finished for him.

"Well,uh yeah." Troy said nervously.

"I would love to.." Sharpay leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. Troy then grabbed her and made it more passionate.

**THURSDAY**

" Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella was in front of the admission's office signing in to get her classes.

"It's so crazy here!" A black girl next to Gabriella said.

Gabriella turned to her, "Yeah, I mean I don't even wanna be here."

"Well me either." The girl replied as she signed her name and the lady gave her a piece of paper." Class 203. Homeroom."

Gabriella then received a paper and looked, "Same here!"

She was relieved she had someone to walk to her class with. She couldn't find any of her close friends or her boyfriend anywhere.

"My Name is Taylor."

"Gabriella, I had no idea you went to West High…I've never seen you before." Gabriella said as she got a school map and searched for the class.

"Oh well, I am on the decatholan team. So I'm guessing we never meshed." Taylor admitted.

Gabriella always hated these moments. Sometimes she wished she could give up cheerleading and join something that would help her get into college better like Taylor.

"Well that's the past and this is now." Gabriella said as they began walking down the hall. "Tay maybe you shouldn't walk with me."

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"Well since I'm West High's head cheerleader..

"Oh well look who it is." A voice said.

The girls both looked up to see Sharpay walking hand in hand with Troy.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, " If there isn't anything I hate more than a crappy school it's crappy people, so Sharpay you dog called he wants his face back."

A crowd already began to swarm.

"God cool it down." Troy laughed.

Gabriella looked at Troy.

_Gee he is even cuter up close- no wait what am I thinking!! You hate him Gabby!_

"No it's okay Troy I can handle this little bitch." Sharpay said letting go of Troy's hand.

Sharpay then walked slowly up to Gabriella. Taylor tensed up she wasn't use to being close to such drama.

Sharpay then whispered, "You are East high bitch. You're not home. You're not safe. You don't control the school like you use to…I do. So, better get used to it. Just a little warning because it'd be ashamed if you got expelled, sure ruin your college resume."

Sharpay then smiled and looked at Taylor, it looked like she was contiplating weither to tell her something or stay quiet. She then just laughed and walked away. Just then the principal came and Sharpay tuned to Gabriella, "It's my way of saying welcome to East High."

The principal smiled at Sharpay before walking away.

Troy snickered at his girlfriend's attitude. West High was his enemy. He hated everyone who went there, no matter how cute they were..

Sharpay then walked away, " You see no more violence."

Troy kissed his girlfriend, "Nice welcome."

Gabriella was pist off. She couldn't even tell Evan's off. Knowing the school they'd rat her out and she would get introuble.

She hated being here. She hated hated it!

Taylor then turned to Gabriella, "That was intense."

"I wanted to beat the shit out of that plastic bitch." Gabriella hissed.

"Well good thing you didn't, she was right about her having control. It's like being in a boxing match with your hands tied."

Gabriella looked at her new friend. "Yeah, thanks. Look let's just find the class."

"Haha! Her face was priceless! I swear to god! I was cracking up!" Sharpay told her story to her friends in homeroom.

"It was pretty funny." Troy added.

"Damn Shar I shoulda been there!" Chad said.

"I know seeing her face!Haha!" Jason laughed giving Zeke a high five.

"Yeah my babe sure is keeping her crown as queen." Troy said kissing his girlfriend.

Zeke then looked at them, "Wait you two are together?"

"Practically." Sharpay said breaking her and Troy's kiss.

Sharpay looked to see a couple of kids she didn't recognize in Darbus's class.

"Yuck West High scum." Sharpay said loudly.

The few who were there didn't dare to say anything.

The girls were afraid of her after seeing the fight and the boys thought she was too hot to even say anything, besides she was surrounded by the best players at East high not to mention Troy Bolton would fight someone in a heartbeat.

Just then the door opened and Troy turned and he saw Gabriella Montez and another girl next to her.

"Oh please be a new student going to East High.." Chad said starring at Taylor.

Troy laughed, Chad then saw Gabriella.

"Ha where's your loser boyfriend?" Chad asked.

Gabriella looked at Chad.

"Where's you dick? Oh right you don't have one..eee..sorry!" Gabriella smiled.

"Oh hell no!" Sharpay said getting off Troy's lap and walking up to Gabriella.

"What princess?" Gabriella asked in a sweet voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, your face!" Shapay smiled as she raised her hand to strike Sharpay when she felt someone get a grip of her hand. It all then happened flashed.

"Hey!" Troy's voice yelled. She grip then fell and dragged Sharpay with it.

Troy then picked up Sharpay and jumped on top of the person who held Sharpay's hand. Sharpay then grabbed Gabriella and started socking her face. Gabriella pulled Sharpay's hair. There seemed to be a crowd swarming around them. Chad then grabbed the guy off Troy and another guy jumped on Chad. Troy then grabbed the guy and punched him and he fell back against the wall.

"You fucken slut!" Sharpay screamed as Gabriella slapped her face.

Sharpay then grabbed Gabriella's hair and threw her to the ground.

"Teacher!" Jason said checking the hallway.

Sharpay shoved Gabriella and picked her up. Troy and Freddy then looked at each other and ran to seats.

Ms. Darbus then walked in and saw her students.

"Well you guys all seem to be in your seats on time."

She then looked at Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Freddy.

"What happened to you six?"

"We were almost late…" Sharpay said.

"Yes but you look like you got beaten up."

"Ms. Darbus, you know me I wouldn't lie." Sharpay said smiling.

Ms. Darbus just looked at the announcements.

"Well anyways cell phone's are not allowed in class. Now as you may know we have West High students be nice to them and welcome them to our school. Now we will be having auditions for the winter musical. So if anyone who has the talent and charisma to fulfill a role of such character please audition but only the best and the talented will make it."

Gabriella raised her hand.

"Yes?"Ms. Darbus then looked at her role sheet, "Uh..Miss.Montez."

"So where are the auditions at?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay then tensed up at the thought of Gabriella even stepping foot in her drama aura.

"In the auditorium I welcome you to join us.Do you have any talent?" Ms. Darbus asked looking at Gabriella.

"Yes I've been in all the school productions at West High. Lead roles I might add." Gabriella smiled.

"Well you and our drama club president should talk she has been in the same position." Ms. Darbus said. "She can tell me weither you are good to be in the play or not. You know what I'd like you both to audition to see which one would get the role. Come to the meeting."

"I will thanks and who is the president?" Gabriella asked.

"Miss. Evans." Ms. Darbus smiled.

Gabriella turned to Sharpay who had the same expression.

"Her?!"Gabriella asked appauled.

"Yes why?"

"It's just.."

The bell rang.

"Well i'll see you at the meeting." Ms. Darbus said.

"I've got to talk to Ms. Darbus!" Sharpay told Troy as she ran over to her.

"About..."

Sharpay then stopped and looked at Troy,"I cannot have West High scum in our play..i'll meet you outside babe."

Troy nodded and walked outside the classroom.

"Freddy come inside! No chewing gum in class don't think I didn't see you!" Ms. Darbus yelled.

Frreddy sighed,"Bitch.."

"Ill wait outside." Gabriella said.

She walked outside the classroom when she bumped into someone.

"Ow! Sorry!" They both said.

She then saw it was Troy.

"Bolton."

"Montez."

She looked at him. She needed to hate this guy, she never had a problem hating him at games but up close and away from the court he seemed sifferent.

"Geez someone is crabby." Troy said rudely.

"Well someone is nosey!" Gabriella shot back.

"Ha your comments are nicer than the one you give my girlfriends." Troy laughed.

Gabriella then looked at Troy.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Troy asked.

"Being nice." Gabriella said.

Troy then looked at her and smirked, "Nice?"

Troy then saw Sharpay about to leave Darbus room.

He smiled at Sharpay and looked at Gabriella.

"Ha dream on princess." Troy added with a grin.

Sharpay then came out and saw Gabriella.

"Don't worry the dog will be out soon." She smiled as she pointed to Freddy.

Gabriella smiled,"Well by the way you have Bolton waiting on you..i'd say he is the dog."

Freddy then rushed outside when he saw Gabriella facing Sharpay and Troy.

"Bolton,Evans back away from Gabby." Freddy said.

Sharpay laughed,"You're pathetic. Come on Troy..."

Troy then looked at Gabriella, then Freddy.

"Oh yes Gabby i'm real nice."

Gabriella looked confused for a second but then he walked away.

Freddy looked at Gabriella,"What the hell did he mean by that?"

Gabriella was just as shocked,"Nothing who cares c'mon baby let's go."

Sharpay's pov

"There's no way I can let her audition I have to think of something.."I said to myself.

Troy had told me to wait for him ten minutes before free period was over. I was sitting down in an empty,what looked like old equiment room.

_This just wasn't going well. Those West High Knights should't even be here in the first place._

_If only Ryan was here..._

"Maybe...if I talk to Darbus o'll make sure she doesn't audition.." I said to myself again. "I mean after all.. I am the president."

Just then i heart a door close. I turned to see Troy.

"Hey babe." He said. I smiled. He was a little sweaty from running lay ups but damn...

"Hey so why are we in here?" I asked seductively.

Troy grinned,"Well I wanted us to get privacy since the Wets High Knights have been here, everywhere is full of people."

This was true,I looked around and grinned,"Well we are alone now."

At that moment he did something I dreamed about forever,he picked me up and slammed me against the wall and grinned.

"This better?"He asked.

"Much.." i then began to kiss him furiously. He lifted me off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist.He blushed red but kept kissing me, me wearing a skirt i'm guesing turned him on.I was being pinned aginst the wall as he was rubbing his tounge against mine. I bit his lip and he carried me and pushed me to the other wall. I gasped and pulled him closer. I always wanted to save myself for marraige but this was too intense. It was the heart of the moment-

click.

We both stopped making out and completely jumped off each other. I then hid behind the football equiment.

Just then Mr.Bolton saw Troy.

"Troy what are you doing in here?" He asked him.

Troy looked nervous."I was lookin g for my basketball Chad threw it in here."

"Oh,well fine, clean up while you're at it. you look tired."

Troy then smiled,"yeah."

Mr. Bolton left and I came out of the hiding spot.

"Gee what was close Troy." I said.

"Yeah but kinda fun." Troy smirked.

**Attention Students one of West High's Students will like to make an annoucement that revolves around the drama club.**

**_Hi im Gabriella Montez and I'd liek to announce that both West and East High's drama clubs will be combining. Thank you and see you soon._**

I stopped dead im my thoughts.

"NO!" I screamed.

That BITCH!!

* * *

so sorry if this chpater sucks.

TROYELLA FANS STAY LOYAL.

TROYPAY fans i hope your happy!!

Okie well anyways. Thank you soo much for reading.

Next chapter,drama club, lunch, and two people become friends...

oh and if your wondering abotu ryan..

keep reading i'll probably update in three days.

ENJOY!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

lets go for 21 reviews


	3. chapter III: WTEH prt 2

**Well thank you to those who reviewed. They do mean a lot to me.**

**I never thought this story would get this many. I will update as soon as I get 30 reviews…**

**Well I'll have it ready but I'll post it.**

**So yes. This is where it is all leading to.**

**Lunch, drama club, and all that jazz.**

**So I do hope you enjoy.**

**Troypay fans well they are together so I'm clearing it up.**

**But this chapter is troyella…**

**So ENJOY**

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM

* * *

**Chapter 3**: welcome to east high pt. 2

Gabriella smiled as soon as she finished making the announcement.

"Oh that would have been priceless to see Sharpay's face." She said as she stretched.

This was going all too well. Even though she didn't have as much power over the school as the bitch did, she had another thing for her, her innocent record.

Just then at that moment she heard the doors open for the office.

It was Sharpay, and it looked as if he was trying to stop her from doing something.

"You!" Sharpay hissed as she walked up to Gabriella.

"Me?" Gabriella acted innocently.

Sharpay then smiled at the receptionist who passed by.

"You, um what the hell was that?" Sharpay asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh, you mean the announcement?" Gabriella asked pretending to be clueless.

"No shit." Sharpay continued with her voice.

"Oh well that was me, being an honor student and all…"

"I am an honor student also!" Sharpay defended.

"Oh well my bad. By the looks of you, I thought you'd be in special ed." Gabriella smiled.

"Well Montez you may have combined your elementary school drama club with our exquisite one but Ms. Darbus who has known me since I was a freshman is still the head one in charge, so good luck trying to mess this up."

With that Sharpay flipped her hair.

Troy stood by the door and the principal then saw him.

"Bolton!"

Troy looked up and Sharpay turned as well.

" I need to speak with you." He then looked at Gabriella, "You too Montez."

Sharpay's mouth opened.

"Uh sir what about me?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes I need to speak with you and another student as well, but after these two. So go to class and I'll call you."

Sharpay sighed and looked at Troy.

"Don't worry babe, I'll txt you." Troy said before leaning down to kiss her.

Sharpay smiled and walked out.

Troy then started to follow the principal.

Gabriella didn't know why he would do this. Didn't he know that Gabriella hated Bolton?! I mean can he be more of a –

"What do you think he is going to do?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella was always confused around Troy.

"Uh I don't know."

The principal then lead them to his office.

"Wait here I'll be back." He smiled before closing the door.

Gabriella sat down next to Troy, because well she really didn't have a choice.

Gabriella suddenly felt guilt. Not only didn't she hate Bolton, but I mean she never had a reason to in the first place. I mean he was the reason their school always lost and her boyfriend got pist but he was also a decent guy. He really hasn't said anything rude to her, besides when she was around him all her hatred was gone. Maybe because he was always nice to her.

"Bolton."

Troy then looked at Gabriella.

"Yeah?"

"I have no reason to hate you." Gabriella said.

"Well yeah that's true." Troy chuckled, Gabriella's face then turned to annoyance.

"Kidding."

Gabriella then had a smirk on her face. "Well I do, my boyfriend hates you."

"Not to sound like captain obvious but my babe hates your guts with a passion." Troy smiled.

"Yeah." Gabriella said making a face.

"Look Montez, I mean you seem pretty okay, you know as a friend." Troy said.

"Ha? Oh wow the infamous hard head basketball boy considers me a friend." Gabriella smirked.

"Yeah I know you should feel honored." Troy laughed.

"Oh but I do, like this is only my dream come true!" Gabriella said.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"No, dream on Bolton." Gabriella laughed.

"Okay Montez you got me." Troy smiled as he stared at the ceiling, " God he is taking his damn time."

"You know Bolton you can call me by my name." Gabriella said.

"Uh Montez is you name right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah but my last I mean you can call be Gabriella." She smiled.

"Hmmm." Troy thought about it. "Okay, Gabriella."

"Thanks and do you mind if I call you by your first name?" Gabriella asked.

"Nah I don't mind." Troy smiled.

"Good. Because I was going to call you Troy anyway." Gabriella laughed.

"Haha, hey are you really talented?" Troy asked.

"What you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Well can you sing and act?" Troy asked.

"Oh well yeah I mean I think I can." Gabriella smiled.

"That's cool I mean since it's your senior year I'm guessing you're going to try and make it big." Troy said.

"No not really, I mean I can but it's not my thing." Gabriella explained.

"Oh, well I've been in two musicals and one play, because Sharpay, I mean me and her have been friends as long as I can remember."

Gabriella's expression changed, "Oh."

Troy then smiled. "And then we got together, I mean it never was really official or anything but we both knew that we liked each other. I can honestly say I love her."

Gabriella then looked at Troy, "But can you say you love her in more than a friendship kind of way?"

Troy gave Gabriella a confused look.

"Alright now students, you guys haven't killed each other, good sign." The principal said walking in.

"No sir."Troy smiled.

"Well as well all know, Troy you are popular among East High Students and Gabriella Montez you are popular among West High Students, well, since the two schools combined I don't want anymore violence, so what I am asking is for you two, to spend time together and show that East and West High can be together and not be in violence."

Gabriella's mouth opened, and so did Troy's.

"Uh, look I mean I'd be glad to do it sir but-''

"Our peers would kill us." Gabriella interrupted Troy.

"Not to mention the people who we are with will not like this." Troy added.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this.

"True, and to make this easier I had originally planned to talk to Miss. Evans and Mr. Thomas about this first but I saw you two, well they will be doing the same thing as well and as soon as you feel comfortable around each other I would want the four of you to work together."

Troy laughed, "I'm sorry, haha! Oh man I'm sorry but I know for a fact my girlfriend won't agree to this."

Gabriella nodded her head, "Neither will my boyfriend, he won't even talk to Troy."

"Because he's jealous." Troy said under his breath. Gabriella looked at him but the principal didn't seem to notice.

" Look I'm asking a favor from you four, I mean it will make things better, how about I promise that if you have anything bad on your record it will be swept away, and-''

He looked at Gabriella who was about to speak, " If your record is clean , I can promise I will give a very, good word to the colleges your applying for."

Troy then thought about it and looked at Gabriella.

"If she agrees I do." Troy said.

Gabriella really thought about this. " We'll do it."

"So let me get this straight, you have to be friends with the wicked bitch of the West?" Chad asked.

"Hey, look she isn't that bad." Troy tried to defend her, "She is actually pretty okay."

"Look, looks aren't everything just because she's hot doesn't mean she is little miss angel. I mean what is Sharpay going to think about this?" Chad asked.

Soon the lunch bell rang and Troy looked at Sharpay's empty seat.

"Oh trust me she is in for a surprise."

Sharpay walked out of the principal's office in a hurry. Lunch had begun.

This wasn't going to turn out good.

"This cannot be happening." Sharpay said. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Freddy.

"Hands off me at all times." Sharpay said as she stepped back.

"Look sweetie, we are going to have to get along anyways. So we might as well talk." Freddy said.

"Fine, around the principal you don't exist okay." Sharpay smiled before she walked away.

Freddy then chased after her, "Shar your too fucken cute I'm not going to lie, look let's just get along I mean Troy and Gabby are going to do this too."

Freddy then put his hand on Sharpay's waist.

She flinched. "Whatever, just don't touch me."

Freddy laughed, "Whatever you say princess."

Sharpay began walking to the lunch area. She missed Ryan. She hated this, her parent's divorced and Ryan had to go with her mom while she stayed here with her dad. He lived in California it wasn't far but she needed someone to be there for her. She needed, to feel loved. That's when her and Troy became closer friends. He began to hang out with her more than ever. I mean they were always close, but soon she would spend weekends with him. She needed a rock in her life, she needed stability, she needed Troy.

She walked towards the cafeteria which like she predicted was a disaster zone.

Sharpay then saw the gang she is used to hanging out with, as she saw Troy she smiled and began to walk towards him when Gabriella came.

She smiled at Troy and hugged him.

He smiled and hugged her back.

"No way."

Her blood boiled. She began to pace over to Troy, I'm guessing on lookers knew something was going to happen because it began to get less noisy.

"Troy!" Sharpay smiled.

"Hey babe, well Gabriella and Shar I'm guessing we are going to have to start getting along." Troy said.

Gabriella looked like she dried swallowed something and Sharpay was trying to contain herself.

"I guess." Sharpay said in a disgusted voice.

Chad, Jason, Zeke, and another fellow cheerleader were at the table.

Freddy then walked up to Sharpay.

"Hey." She poked her.

Sharpay then turned, "What did I say?"

Freddy laughed, he then went to Gabriella.

"This is going to be hell." Gabriella moaned.

"Yeah, I know. But… tomorrow is our one year anniversary and I've got something planned for you." Freddy smiled.

Gabriella then began to feel nervous yet excited, "I can't wait."

" Well listen these are the rules we can sit with each other but not like it." Sharpay said.

Gabriella smiled, "Finally something we agree on."

They soon sat down and found this akward.

Sharpay was getting annoyed so Troy said something he thought would make her smile.

"So last game was pretty interesting…" Troy began.

Jason began to laugh, "It was.."

Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy then caught her glance.

"I mean you guys were pretty close." Troy added.

Freddy then looked at Troy.

Sharpay then gave Troy a what-the-hell look, "But not close enough."

Sharpay then smiled. Gabriella then looked atTroy again giving him a pist off look.

"I mean there's always next game." Troy said.

Sharpay then nudged Troy, "But-''

Gabriella then looked at Sharpay.

"ENOUGH!" They both yelled.

Freddy and Troy then looked at each other both a little creeped out.

"You stared it!"

"Me? You're the one who gave Troy a look!"

"Me give Troy a look, you must be not only blonde but blind!"

"He is my boyfriend not yours so stop trying to control him!"

Freddy then whispered to Troy, "Look I don't like you at all but just for our girlfriend's sake lets…"

"Yeah." Troy agreed.

"Ladies!" both guys said.

"Look your not getting the last word!" Gabriella yelled.

"Oh yes I am, I always get the last word!" Sharpay yelled.

"Shar,calm down." Troy got his girlfriend.

"I can't! Since when are you friends with her?" Sharpay asked furious.

"Look just calm down okay." Troy said a little angry.

Sharpay couldn't take this she couldn't loose Troy.

The bell then rang.

"Time for Drama." Sharpay smiled looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled as well, " Like I said both clubs are combining."

Sharpay then laughed, "Well we will see about that."

Sharpay then walked away looking pist, she didn't even wait for Troy.

Troy watched his girlfriend walk away and then he noticed Freddy was looking at her too.

Troy gave him a look, "Looking for something?"

"Someone." Freddy smiled before getting Gabriella and walking hand in hand with her.

Chad, Zeke, and Jason then looked at Troy.

"Dang, that was crazy." Zeke said.

"No kidding, look i'm going to look for Shar.. i'll catch you guys later." Troy said taking off.

* * *

**okie i finally updated. but yes. drama club is next.**

**i added the ryan part in there cuz i didnt want you gusy to think sharpay is evil she has a reason why she is soo needy.**

**But i think i will make this a troypay friendship**

**troyella couple. but TROYPAY fans my other story a deadly secret**

**i will make it troypay.**

**well i hope you enjoyed.**

**this wasnt suppose to endhere. but its better than nothing**

**ill update when i get 10 more reviews**

**I LOVE YOU**


	4. chapter IV: dramarama

i updated. i know it took forever but

here it is

i love you guys more than air. serio

okay on with the story. cuz I know you have been waiting for months

reviews please.

sneek peek at end

love you

**do not own anythnig**

* * *

**chapter 4: dramarama**

Sharpay was walking as fast as she could. This wasn't fair how could Troy be friends with the enemy.

How could he have fun hanging around with her? Freddy was trying to do the same but she wasn't responding.

This was a complete outrage.

Her heels clicked and clacked as she reached Ms. Darbus's classroom and setteled her things down.

Ms.Darbus then came out of the backroom and saw Sharpay.

"Hello my fellow thespian. As always youa re the first one here." She smiled and sat on her chair.

"Exactly Miss and as East High's Drama club president-"

"I sure do miss Ryan."Ms. Darbus added.

Sharpay tried not to let it get to her.

"Um..yeah well um I think I should run the first meeting don't you think?"Sharpay suggested.

"Yes I was just about to suggest that. I also want you to go over the new play, um make suggestions but please

no Grease." Ms.Darbus added with a chuckle.

"Alright miss." Sharpay smiled.

She sat down and then felt someone was starring at her and she looked up to see Freddy.

_Great..._

"What?" Sharpay asked icily.

"Nothing geez Miss.Evans you sure are making this new friendship thing hard on me." Freddy smiled.

"Look Freddy I do not like you, I do not want to talk to you or tolerate you,can't you understand that

and please leave me alone?" Sharpay said. She then looked at him confused,"Where's your girlfriend?"

Freddy then smiled again," She wanted to talk to her new friend uh, Taylor I think so I thought i'd stop by to see how my new friend

is doing."

Sharpay then rolled her eyes.

Freddy then sat next to her and put his hand on hers.

"Make this easy on both of us?" Freddy asked.

Sharpay then looked at him confused when she heard

"Ah-hem!"

Shrpay looked up to see Troy.

She sighed and got up and looked at Freddy.

"I'm going to make this so difficult you wil hate me."

She then walked over to Troy.

Troy was starring at Freddy and sighed as Sharpay came towards him.

"What was he doing?" Troy asked,

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah like he was holding your hand." Troy said a little irritated.

"Uh yeah it was gross and he wasn't holding my hand he just put it on top of mine

you swear I would want that!" Sharpay said offended.

Troy then starred as Freddy walked out of the room.

"Well why are you hear? Gabriella isn't here." Sharpay said a little jealous.

"Sharpay look, I didn't mean for this to happen you were like my best girl friend

and now it's totally different I mean I liked it when we used to talk and not be mad at each other. Things aren't the same

anymore and I just don't like it." Troy said.

Sharpay's eyes began to get watery and Troy noticed.

"Oh no no no no! I don't wanna break up at all!" Ttroy said quickly.

Sharpay then coughed and rubbed her eyes.

"Of course you don't. That's why you are telling me these things. Why, what is the point of this conversation?!"

Troy then gulped and he smiled,"It's cause I care Shar. I want you to know I care. I don't wanna us to be over."

They both turned to see Gabriella in the doorway.

She then looked at Troy. " I didn't know you were in the drama club?"

"I'm not."Troy said as he didn't look at Gabriella.

"Well I suggest you get to class." Gabriella said as she pushed by them.

"Um you aren't the boss of him." Sharpay added.

Gabriella then turned to Sharpay and rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Well I better get to class, bye Shar,"Troy then kissed her on the cheek and looked at Gabriella once before walking away.

Sharpay smiled as she turned to Gabriella and other students walked in.

"Alright now i'm Sharpay president of East High's Drama club."

Gabriella then stood up.

"And I'm Gabriella West High's drama club president."

Sharpay then glared at Gabriella.

"Okay we know,anyways I will be taking charge of this club until we can retain order,

and our first order of business is to do decide on a play." Sharpay said and she looked at everyone.

"I say we do the sound of music." Gabriella suggested.

"We want to keep the auidence awake I was thinking a more modern thing." Sharpay smiled.

"Well I thought we do a more classic one I mean it makes more sense."Gabriella shot back.

"No, your school just came out of a fire the best thing we can do it make the auidence happy and entertained

and challenging ourselves to new roles that offer more of a depth then a girl singing in a medow!" Sharpay beamed.

Gabriella laughed,"Well what do you suggest?'

"I was thinking between the musical RENT, or Moulin Rouge."

The room started buzzing with talk.

"Well we will have to see,maybe Sweeny Todd?" Gabriella suggested.

"Hmm sounds reasonable we will put all three plays into consideration." Sharpay said.

* * *

"How was drama club?" Freddy asked as he kissed Gabriella on the lips. 

"Urgh that blonde dumbass ran the whole club and she did an okay job!" Gabriella vented.

"So...there is a reason she is president. So what if she is good but can she act?" Freddy asked

"Yes she could! Urgh I hate her I hate her I hate her!" Gabriella grumbled.

Freddy laughed and kissed her on the cheek." Not to mention she is hot."

Gabriella then stopped dead in her tracks and laughed.

"Don't talk to me!"

Freddy then chased her,"I was kidding Gabby Wabby!"

"I hate this move I want to go back to our old school follow by our own rules.."Gabriella said softly.

"I know but until then we have to make the best of it."Freddy said.

Gabriella scoffed and turned to see Troy and Sharpay making out.

"Urgh how annoying."Gabriella said.

"What?"Freddy asked.

"Nothing, well look i'm going to the locker sweety so-"

"Hey hey hey umm have you thought of anything lately?"Freddy asked Gabriella.

"Um what?"Gabriella asked with sarcasim.

"I don't know a special day almost a year ago when you and me got-"

"Together."They said in unison.

"Yeah I have. One week and six days." Gabriella smiled.

"Exactly. I already have something planned out for the both of us." Freddy kissed her forhead.

"Really? I can't wait."Gabriella smiled

In the pit of her stomach she knew what was going to happen. She could feel the pressure already.

She wasn't so sure if she was ready to give up her purity.

* * *

Chad,Troy and Zeke were walking to practice. 

"So champ got the scholarship already locked in the bag?" Chad asked as Troy was looking down.

"Oh wha yeah..umm i'm yeah. Uh I got four so far." Troy said.

"That's great. Urgh i'm not looking forward to practice with the West High Knights. Specially that bonehead Freddy." Chad said.

"I know what you mean. He swears he is the best I hear he is looking for one scholarship."Zeke added.

"Fuck him. Well I have to put up with him because of the stupid principal."Troy complained.

"Sucks to be you, on the other hand I mean have you seen Montez lately? It seems you guys get along." Chad poked.

Troy looked at him and paused,"No dude come on it's pretty much fake I mean she is pretty cool or whatever but it is just temporary."

"Sure, Troy Bolton he has Sharpay Evans East High's Queen and Gabriella Montez West High's Queen." Chad teased.

"Shut up leave him alone." Zeke defended.

"Troy? Or Sharpay." Chad laughed.

Troy gulped."You swear i'd be friends with that slut."

Chad and Zeke laughed while Troy felt guilt inside him.

* * *

**After School**

(here is your Troyella moment)

"Troy I have to."Sharpay giggled as Troy kept kissng her.

"Shut up."Troy said as he bit her lip.

"Troy! Stop..silly I have to stay for practice. I really need this to nail going to Juliard I have to get this." Sharpay said.

Gabriella had just come out of her class and saw the two talking.

"Fine Shar."Troy said defeated as he kissed his girlfriend.

Sharpay then kissed him again.

"Call me."

"Okay." Troy smiled as his girlfriend left with her drama friends.

Gabriella began to walk the way Troy was walking and Troy had turned around.

"Hey." Troy greeted.

"Hi."Gabriella said.

"So where's the boyfriend?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed,"He went home early, I dont know if you remember.."

"Oh yeah he left during practice...does he usually give you a ride?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah but you know, walking isn't so bad."

"Kinda far don'tcha think?" Troy asked.

"Yeah.."Gabriella said unsure where this conversation would lead her.

The school was practically empty a few students here and there. That's why he was being so nice to her Gabriella figured.

"Um..where's Taylor?" Troy asked.

"Oh she is at a Decatholon meeting. She wanted me to stay but I have to get home soon because my mom is out of town for the day

and I have to make sure the house is clean." Gabriella said.

"Oh so um you are home alone and with no ride?" Troy said smiling.

"What's it to you Bolton?" Gabriella took it as an offense.

"Uh no actually I was going to offer you a ride but if you don't wanna take it..."

"No." Gabriella smiled and began walking.

"What!?" Troy's face was an utter surprise.

Gabriella smiled and began walking ahead.

"Montez I am trying to be nice here.." Troy laughed.

"Well thank you Bolton but i'd rather walk." Gabriella continued walking ahead.

Troy scratched his head and ran to his cars he quickly unlocked it and got inside.

He then drove up next to Gabriella as she was walking.

"You know Troy I could scream and call you a stalker you pretty much be introuble." Gabriella smiled.

Troy then smirked." Oh really now? Well I think I was doing you a favor in giving you a ride but you refused.

And I think...I think you hurt my feelings."

Gabriella then giggled and Troy laughed.

"You win whatever game you're trying to play just get in the car." Troy said.

Gabriella then looked at him and stopped walking," Why do you care weither I get home safe or not?"

Troy then stood quiet. " I guess I am a gentlemen and I don't know kinda care about girls safety..."

Gabriella laughed and Troy grew red,"Oh my god Bolton, hahaha okay okay i'll get in."

Troy then smiled." So where do you live Miss. Montez?"

Gabriella then pointed ,"Just keep going and make a left on pine."

"Got it." Troy then drove fast.

"AH Troy slow down! What if you get a ticket!" Gabriella shrieked!

"I won't trust me!" Troy laughed at Gabriella's face.

"Troy you jerk!" Gabriella then soon found herself laughing, in the same car with her enemy.

"Okay now which way?" Troy asked.

Gabriella then pointed," Go down that street and make a left third house from the corner."

"Got it." Troy smiled. Gabriella then smiled back.

"You're actually pretty when you're not giving people a nasty look." Troy said.

Gabriella then looked at him," Ha? What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that when you give people a mean look you look pretty, but when you smile

you seem like an angel,you know,I uh um we are at your house." Troy speedtalked.

Gabriella looked at Troy. That was the weirdest nicest thing anyone has ever told her. Here Troy Bolton the guy she

was suppose to hate was giving her a compliment.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah.." Troy said a little akward.

Gabriella looked at her house then Troy.

"Want to come in?"

* * *

**soooo I updates sorry it was written crappy but yeah!**

**I got it up!**

**Next chapter is more Troyella**

**and I need you guys to hel me choose which play**

**Moulin Rouge or Rent**

**Or name a play musical whatever.**

**But yes I will from now on will be updating every week.**

**So please review**

**im aiming for 40**

**well please and thank you and I hope you enjoy**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER 5**

Sharpay's stomach began to turn.

She didn't want to get out of the car so many memories stuck inside her head.

She was about to see him after all this time she was going to see him all she had to do was face **it.**

Gabriella then slipped on the floor and Troy began laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" Gabriella dropped him as too he soon slipped and fell right next to her.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" Troy asked as Gabriella was inches from his face


End file.
